Harry Potter:The Untold Stories of Bay and Charlie
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Two sisters, so shockingly different, yet sharing so much try and navigate their way through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, but will they be able to handle the pressure?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see here in the Potterverse! Alright, so this is something I've been working on with my bestie, and basically how this works is this chapter, plus all the even numbers were written by her. Well mostly, I fixed her atrocious spelling, capitalization and spacing issues. All the odd numbers were written by me, and pretty much from here on out it goes by each of the sister's points of view. I'm Charlie and she's Bay, so that's how it's going to work. **

In a little wizard house, right outside of London, England, lived Jon and Susan O'Reilly. They had too little beautiful girls named Charlotte and Bay. Charlotte goes by Charlie and she's 7, Bay, who is just little Bayie, is just 6. Mrs. O'Reilly was really sick. Mr. O'Reilly was depressed. The only thing that got them through was their best friends the Weasleys. When Mrs. O'Reilly was in the hospital, she had a stroke. Mr. O'Reilly didn't have the strength to live anymore. He killed himself. Now, Charlie and Bay were on their way home from Muggle School when this happened.

"Hey Bay, do you have a lotta homework?" asked Charlie

"No! I'm a kindergartener silly goosey Lucy!" Said Bay

"Oh Bayie... There's nothing else to describe you but my Bayie. I love you."

"I love you too, Lottie." said bay as she looked up to Charlie. Bay was really short for her age, and Charlie was pretty tall for a 7 year old.

When they walked in the door, they saw they're nanny with a horror stricken face.

"You're father. He's dead. You're mum just had a stroke. We have to go now." said Alice the Nanny.

"NO! You're lying!" screamed Bay.

"Alice NO! Stop saying things like that!" shouted Charlie.

"Girls. It's the truth. Please get in the car. now." said Alice patiently. The girls ran into the car with huge eyes. Bays were already riming with tears. Charlie, normally the tough one, sat there numbly. She couldn't believe what was happening.

They got to the hospital and ran inside to they're mums room. The girls saw her lying limply on the bed. They sprinted to her and look at her.

She said "Girls. You came. Daddy's... Dead." at this bay burst out in tears and a single drop fell down Charlie's cheek. "I love you girls more than the world. More than my own life. Never forget that." and then she closed her eyes. And the monitor showed her heart stop.

"MOM!" screamed the girls. By now they were both in hysterics. A nurse came and gave them too Alice to take them to the Weasley's.

Now, the Weasleys arranged a nice funeral. Bay bawled her eyes out over her mom's open casket at the wake. And Charlie kneeled next to her, her arm around bays back, as silent tears fell down her face.

When the O'Reillys will was read, it said how they wished, if anything were to happen to them, for the Weasleys to take care of them. And that, they did do.


	2. Don't Eat the Pudding

A/N: It's your intro to Charlie! She's 12 as of now, and Bay's 11.

"Charlieeeeeeee! Give it BACK!" my little sister Bay yelled, chasing after me.

"Neverrrrrrrrrrrr!"I cackled, darting through the kitchen and sliding under the table.

"Give it back!"

"Fine." I hopped up onto a kitchen chair and held one of her Weird Sister's dolls above my head. "Try and get it!" She jumped up; hand stretched above her head, but couldn't reach. As I made to jump down and run again, my feet slipped and I fell onto the ground.

"Thank you!" Bay grabbed her dolls back and strolled back into the living room. Grumbling, I sat up, rubbing my head where it hit the corner of the table. That's gonna hurt in the morning, I thought angrily.

"Why hello, Charlie, old pal," Fred started, entering the kitchen.

"How are you this fine morning?" George asked, giving me a weird look.

"Pretty good, y'know, except for the fact that my HEAD IS BLEEDING!" The twins shared a

"Fred and I can fix that right up, can't we, brother?" George smirked.

"Why yes, yes we can!" he said in a falsely sweet voice. My eyes widened, I assumed they were about the size of a Quaffle. They ran upstairs for a moment, and I heard lots of clattering and strange noises. Oh, Merlin, please don't let them kill me, I thought desperately, crossing my fingers.

They came back down with a mysteriously large black bag, which scared me immensely. First, they pulled out rubber gloves. Then, they pulled rain ponchos over their clothes ("So the blood doesn't splatter on our clothes") and the Wizard version of a stethoscope.

"Alright,Charlotte. We're ready to begin the procedure," Fred announced seriously, as if I was about to die.

"PROCEDURE?"I screeched. They grinned wickedly and nodded.

Turns out, the 'procedure' was a sparkly bandage and a Blood Pop.

"So you got all dressed up to give me a bandage and some candy?"

"Yep!" George nodded enthusiastically.

"Not just any candy, though," Fred said seriously.

"Your favorite candy!" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Well, thanks!" I yelled on my way out the door. Every day I've been training gnomes to do stuff, like right now we're working on the Chicken Dance. It's coming along pretty well, I think.

"Percy! Fred! George! Ron! Charlie! Ginny! Bay!" Molly Weasley yelled, hoping at least half the kids would come. Sure enough, everyone but Ron ran to the table for dinner. "Where's Ron?" Fred, George, and I snickered into our beverages of choice (Pumpkin juice for each of them, apple juice for me). "What did you do to him?" She pointed a menacing finger at us. None of us even squirmed under her gaze. "Bay, have you seen Ron?" The woman turned her gaze onto my sister. Oh, Merlin, don't ask Bay! She can't lie to save her life, I thought, sadly.

"No…Maybe…YES! Okay, yes, yes I have! Fred and George and Charlie locked him in the attic with the troll!" she said nervously.

"Bay!" Fred, George and I shouted angrily.

"Go get your brother," Mum said to us, her glare sending an evil vibe into my soul. "Charlie, go get Arthur, will you?" I nodded and saluted her, running out to his shed.

"Hey, Charlie! So, I connected the blue wire from the toaster, and the red one from the TV, what now?" he asked. I was teaching him different things to do with Muggle technology.

"Now, we go eat and work on this after dinner," I said, running back to the house. He followed behind me. At the table, we found a laughing Fred and George, a disheveled Ron, an angry Molly, a guilty looking Bay, an annoyed Percy, and Ginny trying not to giggle.

"Sorry about that, Ron," I said, choking down a laugh. "Forgive me, bro?" I stuck out my hand. He rolled his eyes.

"Forgotten," he said, and we did our super-secret handshake before eating.

"Now Bay, what are we going to remember this year?" Percy asked my sister. Ugh, he was giving her the lecture. What a prat.

"Boys are icky, studies come first, and eat vegetables," she recited boredly.

"That's right, my little baby sister."

"I'm ELEVEN!" Time for the kill. I was hiding in the ceiling above Percy's room, and I was armed with a toaster filled with pudding. Sliding over a bit so I won't get pudding on me, I waited until Bay was out of the room and dropped the toaster onto Percy's bed through the ceiling.

"And three, two, one," I whispered. The toaster exploded and pudding splattered all over Percy's room. Stifling my giggles, I crawled out of the tunnel between the ceiling and the floor above it and into my room. Grabbing a book from Ginny's bed, I pretended to read.

"Charlie, I know you did this!" Percy yelled, storming in.

"No! I've been reading for an hour now!" I defended, not looking up from the book.

"Two things are wrong here, one, you don't read, and two, you're reading 'Madame Feelgood's Guide to Wooing Boys'." I looked at the title. Why does Ginny read this trash? I asked myself.

"Psh, yes I do. This is my favorite book." I shoved my face further into the pages, hoping he would go away and leave me to 'read'.

"Really, then what's the title of chapter four?" Panicking slightly, I searched my brain for a random chapter title.

"Flirting advice." I scoffed, like it was obvious.

"Wrong! It's makeup tips for the clumsy." My eyes widened behind the book. Percy's read this? Quickly, I flipped to chapter four. Sure enough, it was called 'Makeup Tips for the Clumsy'.

"Um, you've read this?" His face reddened a shade darker than his hair.

"Psh, no."

"That's what I thought."

As we sat around the living room eating apple pie, Mum casually said, "So, it's supposed to storm tonight." My insides churned, and I spit the bite of pie in my mouth onto my plate. I hate storms with every fiber of my being. My dad and I used to go outside on our porch and watch them, before he died. Ever since, it made me sad and scared.

After the apple pie, we were shuffled to bed. After about ten minutes, the thunder began, followed by lightning. I huddled under my comforter, hyperventilating. My bed is by the window, and I can't stand it during storms, so I grabbed my quilt and went to sit on the stairs like I always do, there's no windows there.

And, as usual, Fred and George snuck down the stairs to get me. They know how much storms scare me, and let me sleep in their room. Usually, I'd sleep with Fred, because George kicks in his sleep. Curled up next to my 'brother', I fell asleep instantly.


	3. Off to Hogwarts!

Chapter 2, Off to Hogwarts!

Bay's PoV

I woke up drowsily on Saturday morning and peeked out my window. Everything was drenched! I hope my flowers are ok… I thought nervously. I took a glance at Charlie's bed. Empty, of course. It stormed last night, and Charlie's been terrified of storms ever since… Well… Erm… Our… p..p..parents… died. I choked on the thought. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I told myself. Can't cry now. Payback time. I crept over to Fred and George's room where no doubt Charlie was sleeping. Silently opening the door, I took a running start and…

"BAY!" Screamed Charlie

"Wakey wakey eggs and Bacey!" I said mockingly.

"Huh wuh?" said Fred confused. "Bay! What the Rowling are you doing on top of me and Charlie at this hour?"

"Getting Payback" I answered

"For what?" he asked

"Ask your girlfriend" I said snootily

"Ewww… No offense Charlie. And why is Bayie getting Payback on you?"

"None taken. And I don't know. Oh! Yeah… I took her weird sisters doll yesterday." She remembered

"Hahaha Nice," he said laughing "and you!" Fred said pointing at me "Bayie, you need to learn how to get revenge better. Getting a running start and jumping on Charlie is not very creative. Oh my little baby Bayie."

"It's okay when you call me a baby. It just bothers me when Percy does." I said glumly

"Percy bothers a lot of people. Now, it's 6am. Can we go back to sleep for just a little bit?" Fred said, yawning.

"Sure. Night night bro," I said innocently

"Night Bayie," he said.

And I fell right asleep

…

"Bay! BAY! Wake up!" Ginny said shaking me up

"Whaaaat?" I said dreamily

"You got a letter! From Hogwarts! Where all the boys and Charlie go!" She exclaimed

"Really? I did? Did you?"

"Well yeah!"

"Yay!"

"Now come on let's go open it!" Ginny yelled, yanking me out of Fred and George's room into ours. "Get dressed!"

I pulled on a T-shirt and jeans and dashed downstairs with her. Sure enough, on top of the pile of Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, and Percy's Hogwarts letters, there was one that said Ms. Bay O'Reilly Weasley, the room she shares with Ginevra and Charlotte. I snatched it off the pile and carefully ripped it open. Inside, it clearly stated that I was accepted into Hogwarts! The Magic school! I was officially a witch! I sprinted up the stairs and banged on Fred and George's Door.

"I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" I shouted as a danced around they're room

"Congrats Baby sis," said George

"I saw Bayie, congrats," said Charlie

"Whoopee! Another little sibling to taunt!" said Fred "Kidding!" He added when he saw my startled face. "…Maybe hahaha!"

Percy walked in then.

"Fred. George. Stop taunting our baby sis. She'll have a blast at Hogwarts," Percy said sternly.

"Lay off Percy, were just joking with little Bayie," Said Fred

"Yeah don't be such a stick in the mud," Said George

"Which reminds me, Bayie, come with me," Percy added, more like a command then an offer.

"Fine," I answered stubbornly and walked with him

"So Bay, I'm a prefect," Percy started

"Yeah… Go on," I said

"If my little baby sister," he said

I cut him off and yelled, "I'm ELEVEN!"

"Ok, if my little sister ever needs any help with anything, just come to me ok? Now what did I tell you? And this is especially important now that you're going to be at Hogwarts."

"Ugh Percy! I am not two! I am eleven and I can handle myself! I don't need you watching over my every move to be a perfect prefect like you! The only persons "Baby" I am, is Fred and George, because they watch over me and, and comfort me! But they don't treat me like a baby, they just know! They just know when I need them and when I just want them to cheer me up! If I fall in love then I do. If I bomb a test, then I do! If I don't eat my veggies, then I don't! And if I get detention, THEN I DO! I can handle myself!" I shouted, and then ran out the room.

The look on Percy's face was priceless.

"B…B…But… Bay!" He called out.

But I wasn't turning back. Even if I did, he would still tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they would yell at me. I was sooooo SICK of Percy the Prefect. I stormed off to my room and slammed the door.

Sure enough, Fred and George came knocking on it. I opened it cautiously in case it was Percy, but highly doubted it was him.

"Mum says it's time to eat," said Fred

"Wanna lift?" George asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said and climbed onto his back as he carried me down the stairs.

…

"Hi Mrs. Weasley! Everything looks great!" I said

"Thanks Bay sweetie. Now Honey, You know, whenever you're ready, you call me mum ok?" She said hopefully

"I know Mrs. Weasley, and really, I will. You know I love you like you're my mum though right? Because I do. I'm just not ready… after my parents.." I started on.

"Oh honey its ok. Don't make yourself upset," Mrs. Weasley said tenderly. "Now, let's eat!"

And so we did. Dinner was great. And after my rough day, I didn't feel like crawling into my own bed all alone. So I went straight to Fred and George's room and laid down on Fred's bed.

"Night Bay," said Fred

"Night," I said back and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Slytherin with Privileges

Chapter 3- Slytherin with Privelages

Charlie's PoV

On the Hogwarts express, I nervously thought about a year ago, when I had been sorted into Slytherin. Percy still tells me I don't belong. I tell him to get his panties out of a twist. I'm not allowed to tell him why I was put in Slytherin. Thinking about last year I was swallowed by a memory that still terrified me a year later.

**flashback**

It was storming out. Really, truly storming, with a passionate rage that upturned several trees and flooded the Black Lake so much that no one was allowed near it for days. The thunder blasted it's way into the dorm I shared with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. They were sound asleep, while I was cowering in fear under my covers.

Finally being pushed over the edge of fear and down into the depths of deathly afraid, I left my dorm and climbed, sobbing up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady wouldn't le me in, even while I was having a panic attack.

"Please! I need Fred Weasley!" I said through my tears.

"I can't let a Slytherin into the Gryffindor tower!" she said pompously. I looked up at her, shyly.

"Could-could you go get him?" The Fat Lady sighed melodramatically but, nonetheless disappeared into the tower. Not a minute later, Fred came out.

"Charlie! I've been so worried about you!" he had exclaimed. I sniffled and he scooped me up into his arms, taking me into the safety of his dorm.

The next day I talked with Dumbledore and he had deemed it appropriate that I know the passwords to the Gryffindor common room.

**end flashback**

It had been the most terrifying moment of my life, all because I was a Slytherin. Dumbledore explained why, but I still wish I could be with my family.

I was snapped out of my ponderings by Bay, she was bouncing on her seat in excitement.

"Charlie, why are you so sad, silly?" she asked. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"It's nothing, Bayie," I told her. What would she think, her big, strong sister sobbing in the middle of the night?

"If you say so..." Bay turned to Ginny and resumed chatting about something-or-other.

"I'm going to find Draco," I announced. Dumbledore had told me how important it was for me to befriend the kids in my house, and even though they were self-centered and mean, they were still alright.

He was sitting with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who were laughing as I entered. Despite popular belief, we Slytherins do laugh and joke.

"Hey, Charles," he greeted I smiled.

"Hi, guys." Blaise looked at me and I felt uncomfortable. No matter how many times Fred, George, Lee and I pranked him; he still has a crush on me. He says it's because of 'my beautiful mixed accent, Irish dipped in Scottish.' I think he's insane, personally.

After ten minutes of joking around, Fred and George came in.

"Char, you've gotta see this! Lee's got a tarantula!" George exclaimed excitedly.

"No way!" I yelled. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me along to see this amazingly huge spider named 'Fabio'.

We got to school safely, despite Fabio escaping. I chased him into three different compartments, where he terrified Bay and Ginny, before I finally caught him and was deemed 'supermegafoxyawesomehot' by the Twins.

Bay's name was called for the sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat called out, barely touching her red curls. Why don't I belong? I asked myself.


	5. Not an O'Reilly Anymore

I woke up the morning of September 1st with a start. Today was the day I was going to Hogwarts! I jumped out of bed and threw on clothes. After I yanked through my curls, I brushed them more carefully so they looked perfect. Taking a last glance of myself in the mirror, I dashed downstairs to find everyone already up and eating breakfast. I then poured myself a bowl of Wizzy O's, but could hardly eat I was so nervous. What if I wasn't in Gryffindor? What if I was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Or Slytherin? Slytherin might be ok, only because Charlie is there, but still! Mrs. Weasley tossed some eggs and bacon onto a plate for me.

"Here dear," she said, "You need a good breakfast, you don't want to be hungry, and you have a big day today."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," I said gratefully. Mrs. Weasley's bacon and eggs was much more appetizing then my Wizzy O's, and she was right. I needed to eat.

"Anytime dear. And please honey, I know that I tell you this all day and night, but Bay, I want you to know that you are a daughter to me, and you can call me mum whenever you are ready sweet tums. Charlie does," She said, hoping I would budge under the influence of Charlie. I can't, I can't, I can't! I thought nervously.

"I know. And I will. But I just... I just can't! I need you to know that. Please stop pushing me to," I said pensively. I couldn't stand to hurt her. But I just couldn't call her mum. I can't, not after what happened to my real parents. It just didn't feel right. I felt like I was betraying my mum. But Charlie calls her mum. So why can't I? I bet she likes Charlie better. I thought bitterly. But then I felt guilty. I always saw a hint of sadness in her eyes whenever she said I could call her mum. I want to. I really do. But I just... can't.

I stared out the window as the train pulled out. I missed home already. Once platform 9 and ¾, and the rest of London were out of sight, I turned back to Ginny, and the rest of the people in my compartment. (Charlie, Fred, George, and Hermione. Where Ron and Harry were, I wouldn't know...)

Charlie, why are you so sad, silly?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Bayie," She answered.

"If you say so..." I turned to Ginny and started chatting. I let her ramble on and on about her hopes and dreams for first year while I thought about mine. I wasn't paying any attention to what she said at all, totally lost in my world.

"What do you think Bay? Bay? Hello?" asked Ginny, confused as she waved her hand in front of the dazed expression. Charlie ran past with a tarantula and made me and Ginny scream. She then came back in 5 minutes saying it was safely in its cage. I stood up suddenly, the strange urge to go for a walk and get away from here.

"I'm going for a walk" I announced.

"Be back soon!" Ginny yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the compartment down the train. I didn't know where I was going, but on my way, I ran into who I guessed was 2nd year Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh first years. And who may you be? Wait... don't tell me, red hair, hand me down robes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley! Ginny is it?" He asked snottily.

"No, I'm Bay. And don't go making fun of my family! I know exactly who you are, Draco Malfoy. I could beat you up any day!" I shouted, indignant

"You really think so? To see you try would be a good laugh" He said, scoffing. He was right. What was I getting myself into? He didn't seem very menacing, but I'm just tiny fragile Bay Alissa Weasley O'Reilly. But, blinded with anger I dragged myself deeper into the fight.

"Then start laughing 'cause you're on! No wands, just fists" I said, confidently

"Alright then baby Bay" he said mockingly. "Crabbe! Goyle!" Two tall, intimidating boys walked into the room, and cracked their knuckles. Still, stupid me didn't quit. I lunged for Malfoy but Crabbe was too fast. He grabbed my wrists from behind me. God his grip was strong. I struggled free, stomping on his foot. Then I punched Malfoy right in the nose. It felt so good, but I knew it was not very smart, considering it was 3 to 1.

"You're dead Bay Weasley" Malfoy shouted malevolently. I screamed and ducked but again, he was too fast. Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed one of my wrists, and I kicked and struggled but they were too strong. I had pulled myself into this and just had to brace myself and take what was coming. But just as Draco pulled his arm back to punch me, Charlie stormed in.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DRACO MALFOY?" Charlie half screamed half shouted, fuming, face red, looking ready to kill. I then heard Fred, and George jump up and run over and stand my side.

"Who do you think you are? That is my sister! You horrible mean jerk! Beating up first years! I can't believe I was thinking you were somewhat nice! Ugh! Bayie, are you ok?" I was so relived and scared at the same time that there were more people like Draco at Hogwarts. I burst into tears and hid behind her, crying into Fred and George's arms.

"DRACO! YOU MADE HER CRY! What is wrong with you! Be afraid of me. You will pay for this. No doubt. I am FIERCE! You have been warned Draco Malfoy. Now come on Bay let's go. We won't let this big mean baby jerk ever hurt you again!" She shouted in his face. I was so relieved. Charlie always came to my rescue when I dragged myself into stupid messes that could get me killed. Draco tried to shout after her, tell her it wasn't his fault that I challenged him, but George had already scooped me up and we were halfway back into our compartment.

"Wow Charlie. That was amazing!" George told her

"Yeah, you are officially supermegafoxyawesomehot! We gotta whip up something absolutely awful for him and his followers," Fred said evilly.

"No doubt! He will pay. Now Bay, what happened? Did he hurt you? Are you ok my baby?" She asked, genuinely worried.

"N...n...no. I mean... Crabbe and G...Goyle grabbed me. And Draco was just about to punch me when you w...walked in," I stuttered out.

"Why?" She asked.

"I err... challenged Draco..."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"Err... well... I didn't know he had Crabbe and Goyle and he was making fun of our family... and... and... well... I tried to be L...L...like you and said I could beat him up because that's what you would have done... and... Then he said ok and Crabbe and Goyle came and I punched Draco then they grabbed me and then he yelled and then... t...t...then you came and handled it much better than I could of... And I'm SORRY!" I stammered and stuttered and got out the whole story, tripping over words.

"Oh Bay... It's ok! It's not your fault! Now come on let's go change into our robes, were almost there." She took my hand and we went and changed for her, into her school uniform. For me, into my new life.

I held Ginny's hand tight as we followed Professor McGonagall. We walked into the great hall, with the rest of the first years. There on the table was a patched old hat. It sang a song, and one by one kids went up to get sorted. A Hufflepuff here, a Ravenclaw there, a few Slythrin's, and a handful of Gryffindor's. But it went straight from N-P. No O's. Not even one. Not me. Oh no oh no oh no... Please don't let me be here by mistake... Oh no oh no oh no oh nooooooo! I thought desperately. Down the list it went, kids being sorted all over, and then,

"Weasley, Bay." Said professor McGonagall. Shocked as I was, I made my way up to the hat.

"Oh tricky tricky. A Weasley... Gryffindor is there in your heart... but you would do great it Hufflepuff... Sweet, loyal, kind... yes, yes, it's all here. But overwhelming bravery. What to do, what to do. Not Slytherin. Not enough brains for Ravenclaw... Well... This is hard. I see it all. So much Hufflepuff, I've never seen anyone so meant for Hufflepuff" The hat thought.

"Please Gryffindor, Please Gryffindor..." I thought silently to myself

"If you're sure than... Family matters and all that jazz. Ok. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out at last. Relief washed over me as I heard the cheers from the Gryffindor's, as I made my way down to the table, taking a seat next to Charlie with an open seat next to me for Ginny.

"Weasley, Ginny. Oh gosh... more Weasley twins. Please don't be as much trouble as your brothers..." Professor McGonagall said wearily. Everyone laughed "Anyway, Ginny dear come up here."

Ginny walked up and 2 seconds after that hat was placed on her head, it shouted out

"GRYFFINDOR!" and a pleased Ginny walked over to join us.

That night Ginny and I walked, full and satisfied, following Percy with the other first years up to the Gryffindor common room. As we walked up to our dorm, we saw 3 other familiar girls who had also been sorted into Gryffindor. Their names were Gia Lorrence, Felicity Bawker, and Mallory Erikson. Gia seemed lonely like she wished she was somewhere else, and Felicity and Mallory seemed like best friends, and looked so happy to be together, giggling and whispering. After some time, they finally shut up and I fell off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	6. Furdsnoe of Hgtrosaw

I was fuming. Livid. Furious. Enraged. Up in arms. Whatever you prefer to call it, I was angry. Draco Malfoy, who was supposed to be my best friend (in Slytherin, that is) had punched my sister. She may have threatened him, and he may still be a pompous prat, but he is still gonna get it. At least, until he apologizes. We've been working on this, the whole not-beating-people up thing. Apologies as well. It's a work in progress, I know, but it doesn't excuse him from punishment.

Fred, George, and I definitely had something planned. For the sake of secrecy, I won't tell you (yet) but you'll see soon enough. It was all set for next Monday; because he'll start to think he's safe. Oh, how wrong he will be.

So, we've had two days of school, and things are falling back into the same old routine. The only complaint I have (besides the reading and writing part) is the fact that I have to wear a skirt. Otherwise, it's going swimmingly. Oh, and the fact that I have to get up before noon. That's disappointing as well.

Of course, it's just my luck that the balance is disrupted.

"Charlotte, would you like to read the next passage for us?" asked Professor Binns, glancing over at me. Please let it be a literal question, I begged silently.

"No, I would not," I replied nervously, hoping nobody thought that I was afraid to read, which I was.

"Go on, read it." With a sigh I glanced down at the page. "roiGcd rGfyoinrdf swa eon fo het orfu furdsnoe of Hgtrosaw" is what I saw. For almost five minutes I stared at the page. I swear Binns has it in for me. He knows that I have acute malum dyslexia (a really rare form of Dyslexia most common in Wizarding children causing the brain to jumble up letters numbers) and yet he loves to make me read.

"Umm..Digroc?No, um… Cirgod? No… Rigcod… Godric! That's it, Godric… Gryffindor! Godric Gryffindor was eon… No, one of het… the frou… FOUR! Four furdsnoe of Hgtrosaw? Nosedurf? Erfodnuds? Nodefusr? Redsnoduf? Founders! Founders of, errr, Togshawr… Hogwarts! Godric Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts!" I could barely contain my excitement. Binns sneered as I cheered internally. People never realize how happy it makes me to read one sentence. I have to go word by word, unscrambling on the way.

After that excitement, the day went on pretty well. Did Draco apologize? No. But it's all good, I mean he's been the most selfish jerk his entire life, and I can't change that instantly. But hey, we're working on it. It's a process. Besides, he's a HUGE part of Dumbledore's gigantic operation, and it's my job to get him and the Gryffindors to become a bit more civil. Dumbledore has this whole scheme planned out and it is foolproof.

Did I mention he thinks Voldemort is coming back in a few years? Well, that's what he believes and that's why Draco and I are so important. If a Gryffindor comes to him wanting to be a death eater, it's kind of weird, but Draco and I aren't very suspicious considering our house and all. Yes, I will eventually have to become a Death Eater. Does anyone else know? I didn't tell anyone, I'm not sure if Dumbledore did. But that's why I have to grin and bear being in Slytherin, because one day I will be following in Severus Snape's footsteps.

In a slightly less depressing note, I'm planning a secret operation that may help the Gryffindors and Slytherins get their anger out towards each other. Dodgeball, a week from this Saturday. Hermione's going to help me charm the balls so that they don't hurt anyone, but they look like they might. It will be quite the feat if we get through without any charms or hexes, but I believe in everyone! (And I've decided to confiscate their wands before the game.)

I was walking outside to get some exercise in tonight, just to clear my head. For some reason, running really clears my head. It was a cool September night, and it was perfect for a jog. But who do I run in to than Mr. Malfoy himself.

"Charlie! CHARLIE!" He yelled, trying to catch up with me. I ran faster. I may be a girl but I can outrun most guys here. "Charlie, I'm sorry!" Stopping short, I turned around.

"You're sorry? Did you just say that you're sorry? Draco Malfoy doesn't say that he's sorry. I'm so proud!" I threw my arms around him enthusiastically. He was learning! Now, I'm not much of a hugger, but this was a seriously huggy moment. "You're learning social etiquette!"

"Um, I guess. Anyways, does that mean we're friends again?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course, Drakey!" We both started to laugh uncontrollably. Of course, all good times have to end, and I was getting cold just wearing some basketball shorts and a sports bra… Plus, curfew was coming up. Not that I cared about curfew but all that reading really tired me out. I needed some rest, because after classes the next day Hermione was helping me with my homework and reading and the like.

We walked back up to the castle in silence. There was so much I wanted to say, I wanted to tell him all about our part in Dumbledore's spider web of plans, about how Snape will pretty much be our only ally and confidant when Dumbledore comes back. Which, I guess isn't a bad thing; he's like my uncle considering that he's one of the only people I could talk to about this.

*CO*CO*CO*CO*CO*CO*CO*CO*

Classes went by fairly averagely. I didn't have to read aloud, so that pleased me greatly. After classes got out, Bay and I sat in the courtyard talking about our first three days.

"How do you like Snape?" I asked from my spot on a low wall surrounding the garden.

"I HATE HIM! He's really really mean and took tons of points from Colin Creevy because he was taking pictures of all the potions. And he yelled at me for asking Gia for some Burbleroot Extract. I hate him with a passion that burns firey deep in my soul and nothing anyone says ever could change that," she replied, yelling fairly loudly from where she was sitting against the wall I was perched on.

"Oh, okay." I didn't know what to say to that. How could I have known what to say? I don't want to upset her, but I also want to defend Sev. (Okay, so he told me I can't call him that, but I think he just meant outwardly, right?)

"You can't tell me you like him?" She looked up at me, and I could see the passionate hate she had for him in her eyes, and there was no changing that.

"He's…okay."A nice, safe answer. Besides, hate is a strong word; she can't expect me to use it?

"You're telling me you don't absolutely hate him?"

"Hate is a strong word, and you know me, words with more than two letters confuse me." It was stupid. I know, but I had to say something. I've always been a bit different, I get that, I understand I'll never be normal. I came to terms with that a long time ago. But I guess sometimes, lame sentences come out instead of rage, you know?

"Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I gotta go, meeting with 'Mione, bye!" And she skipped off in the general direction of the doors. She left at the perfect time, just after she left it started to rain. It started sprinkling and morphed into a downpour. For a moment, I didn't care. I broke down and cried right there. I was alone and no one could tell. There was no storm, just rain. All of my fears, my frustrations, and my anger came out right then and there, and I was completely alone getting drenched to the bone in the freezing rain, and I was sobbing and screaming and yelling and it felt so dang good.


	7. Never Get Too Comfortable

After almost a week at Hogwarts, you would think I would maybe start to get used to the moving staircases, vanishing steps, and crazy twists and turns leading to different places in the castle. Well if you were thinking that, you were wrong. So that's why when I was walking up the stairs to History of Magic with Ginny and Gia and the staircase started to move, not just a soft steady push, but a terrifying earth shaking jolt, accelerating every second, I screamed an earsplitting scream and was knocked off my feet.

Tumbling down the stairs my eyes widened as a saw where I was headed. There was no floor underneath me. I was going to fall down down down to the depths below which I had no idea. Terror started to come over me as I was reaching the end of the staircase. I did what my only option was. I reached my arm out and attempted to grasp the last stair. My attempt failed and I free fell, for what felt like hours, until the screams and yells of not just Gia and Ginny, but my own too, cut off with a thud. I heard a crack and a few snaps, and then everything went black.

I woke up slowly, the earth spinning, the blackness fading into colorful blobs, the blobs sharpening into people, but still blurry and unrecognizable. Once I was awake, I felt hard stabbing pains. I had no idea what was going on, where I was, or what had happened in the past forever.

"Shhhh, Shhhh she's waking up," I heard someone whisper. Silence fell around me.

"What's going on?" I asked, groggily. Then pains continued.

"Bay sweetie, you're in the hospital wing," A voice from behind me answered.

"Who are all of you?" Nothing was making sense. These voices didn't sound familiar. Why would I be in the hospital wing? Maybe that explains the pains. I tried to look back into what had happened, but my memory was wiped. How old was I? What hospital wing? As far as I knew, there wasn't a hospital wing in my house, just my mum, dad, and my sister Charlie.

"I knew there would be some memory damage. Bay dear, can you tell me what you think happened?" It was still another blank face talking. I rubbed my eyes and the images I was seeing were clearer. I could see Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie, but then there were 4 other faces I had never seen before.

"Well, I don't know what happened. I don't know where I am, who any of you are, except well, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron and Ginny, but I've known all of you practically all my life. Where's mum and dad Charlie? How old am I? Where am I?" The questions were just coming and I realized just how much I didn't know.

"Oh no. This is bad. She asked where mum and dad are. She's acting like she's 5." Charlie said to the others.

"Bay, I'm Madame Pomfrey. You're not 5. You're 11. You're at Hogwarts. Now I'm going to do a quick memory charm to get you remembering who you are and what's happened alright? It won't hurt. Just close your eyes," said the brown eyed adult in the room. What she was saying wasn't making sense, but I did as I was told anyway. I closed my eyes and after hearing her say a few words, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt all my memories coming back. My parents were dead. I was at Hogwarts, and I was in Gryffindor with Ginny. That girl who I couldn't recognize before, that was Gia and she was my roommate. The other adult was Professor McGonagall. And the last girls face was Hermione Granger's.

"Bay, are you ok? I saw the whole thing happen. I tried to sprint to your staircase but I couldn't get there fast enough. Oh Bay you must of fallen 1000 meters. There wasn't a single staircase that caught you until you were almost in the deepest dungeons. It took us so long to find you, and we wouldn't have if Hermione didn't suggest we just jump and she'd use a charm to make us land softly. I'm just, I'm so sorry!" Charlie managed to get out.

"Charlie, calm down, I'm fine. Is that what really happened?" even though I remembered all my past, the last hours where still a little foggy.

"It was insane. You could have died! You broke almost are your bones, your spine was shattered, your head cracked open; if we'd of gotten there any later you could be dead. Madame Pomfrey fixed you all up though. It was terrifying to watch. I thought I'd lost you," Ginny said, crying hard.

My expression must have looked scared because then Madame Pomfrey said, "Alright let's let her get some rest. Bay you were out almost 7 hours. I'm going to keep you in here for a couple days alright?"

"That's fine, I guess," I mumbled worn out suddenly from all that had happened. She gave me a potion and I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next 3 days dragged on. It was boring being in the hospital wing. So when I finally got out, I didn't want to have to put up with a load of crap from Fred George and Charlie. But too bad. When you have three overprotective siblings, get used to it.

"Bay, let me carry you down the stairs," said George, his arms open.

"Um, I've been in a bed for 3 days, I think I'm capable of walking myself," I answered, annoyed. Normally I would have willingly taken a free ride, but I needed to stretch out my legs, so this time I wasn't budging.

"Oh you asked for it!" George said as he lunged in and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted. Flailing my arms and legs, I shouted at him as he walked on.

"Not this time, my little baby sister," He answered in a perfect impression of Percy. Oh he knew how to egg me on. He was humiliating me in front of all my classmates. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Draco Malfoy, the devil himself walked by.

"Aww, little Baby Bay is having a temper tantrum?" Draco snickered. Good thing Charlie was there.

"Now Draco, what did I saw about making fun of my little sister?" Charlie said staring him down.

"Oh, sorry Charlie, sorry Bay, I take it back," Draco said, flustered.

"Yay! Drakey you apologized again! You really are learning!" Charlie cheered.

"Hey, George, can you let me down, pleaseeeeee?" I begged

"Never!' George shouted as he started to run with me to potions. Fred and Charlie followed up right behind. On the way down, we ran into who but the most hated of my teachers, Professor Snape. George stopped short, putting me down right away.

"Ah, what do we have here? Four trouble makers, running though the halls. Mr. Weasley's, detention, both of you. As for you Ms. Weasley and Charlie. Charlie, care to explain?" Snape said in his awful voice.

"I'm sorry professor, see, Bay was hurt so George was carrying her to she wouldn't get more hurt, please forgive us," Charlie pleaded.

"Well Charlie, you have done no wrong, off to class. As for you Ms. Bay what shall we do with you? I'd say detention with your brothers, and stay after class all week to clean up after everyone. I'll make sure not a single one of them puts anything away."

"But that's not fair! I wanted them to put me down!" I shouted, indignant.

"It's true, please don't punish her," George said.

"Hmmmm, let's think about that. No."

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I practically screamed then stomped on his foot and took off sprinting, hardly getting 5 feet before Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I will not tolerate sassing back students. Go to your head of house now. No cleaning up, but we'll have McGonagall decide what a suitable punishment is shall we?" Snape said with a bitter tone to his voice.

I was trembling with anger as I marched off with Fred, George, and Charlie to McGonagall's office. Outside her door, George whispered

"Good Luck. I'm sorry Bay." Before they walked off together. I slowly opened the door and saw McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"Oh Bay, what's wrong?"

"Here," I said bitterly, thrusting the piece of paper Snape gave to me at her. She quickly scanned over it.

"Bay. What happened?"

"Well, George didn't want me to walk down the stairs so I wouldn't get hurt, but I didn't want to be carried but he carried me anyways and then he ran with me down the stairs too potions and we ran into Snape and he yelled at us and I yelled back and then started to run but then Charlie grabbed me back and then Snape told me to come here," I rushed the words out of my mouth in one breathe.

"You're not in trouble. Just, be careful with Professor Snape. He loves Charlie, but he's not too fond of many other students. Now get to class," she said with no emotion. I hastily ran out of the room, relieved. Then the bell rang and my last class of the day was let out as I was in the hallway, so I happily walked back to the common room, happy I had so many great people in my life, who would be there for me always.


	8. The Scream

There's something strange a-brewing at Hogwarts this time of year… or not, maybe it's just me. It's just me, brewing up what I'd like to call 'revenge'. Nobody, not even my best friend, messes with my sister. Potions is my best subject, Uncle Sev let me move up to Fourth-Year Potions, because he's awesome, and because I begged him to let me take the 3rd year exam, so you bet this revenge was going to be good.

If you didn't know, Draco's obsessive about his hair. It has to be perfect. He spends more time on his hair than I do (which isn't saying anything, I just brush it and voila!). So, I was looking through my textbook for this year and decided his shampoo needed a little 'pizzazz,' if you will. Blaise had agreed to help me out, and I couldn't wait to see how the potion turns out!

We've been here for almost a month, and everything's going swimmingly. Bay's settling in, and I've only gotten two detentions so far. One from McGonagall (apparently you're not allowed to paint your entire body purple) and one from Filch, because he's a butt trumpet and thinks I'm a 'rampaging hooligan'. All I did was slide down the banister!

Anyways, back to the present. Pansy and I were nonchalantly walking down the stairs to the Common Room when an ear-piercingly girlish scream rang throughout the room. That caused Pansy to scream and clutch my shoulder in fear. I laughed, I knew that scream, that was the scream of don't-mess-with-Charlie-or-she'll-mess-with-you.

Draco raced down the stairs, his hair rapidly changing color. It was sticking up in odd directions and sparkling. I couldn't contain my hysterical laughter any longer, it was hilarious!

We didn't see him at breakfast and I heard from Adrian Pucey (an older student) that he's hiding out in the hospital wing. That fact made me laugh even harder as I approached the Gryffindor table halfway through breakfast. Plopping myself down between Fred and Neville, I grabbed a piece of bacon from George's plate.

"So, Bay, I've gotten my revenge on Draco," I told her nonchalantly, putting some peanut butter on a slice of toast.

"Really? How? Where is he?" she asked me, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I put a potion in his shampoo that made his hair change color and sparkle. I heard from Adrian that he's hiding out in the Hospital Wing because he's 'emotionally wounded' or something." Everyone who could hear me started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Charlie, that's hilarious! Thank you soooo much!"

"You're welcome, Bay, it was fun. So, how are you feeling?" She sighed and took a bite of her toast.

"I'm okay, I'm still sore though." I nodded. Last summer I fell off my broom from about half the distance and I was sore for days. I still have all the scars to prove it, I landed on some rocks.

"I bet. Well I better get to class, see you guys later!" I skipped across the hall and out the doors to my first class, Transfiguration. McGonagall isn't the most fond of me, since I'm not that great at Transfiguration, but I guess not everyone will like me, so whatever.

The rest of the day went smoothly, but then it was time for my meeting with Dumbledore…


	9. Impromptu Parties lead to Trouble

After breakfast I was stillcracking up at Charlie telling me what she did to Draco as I walked down the corridor.I couldn't wait to see it for myself. But where could Draco be? Ironically,right then I saw him peeking his head around the corner to see if anyone wasthere. As soon as he saw me, his whole head, hair included, reddened and hisface twisted into an awfully angry expression.

"YOU! You did this me Bay!" Heshouted at me. I gulped and turned to make a break for it. Running down thehallway I ran into who else but Crabbe and Goyle. I was in for it now. They sawDraco running to catch up to me and knew it was their place to step in so theyreached to grab me. I agilely dodged them and left them bewildered as I flewby. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no hope that I would get away,until I saw 2 tall heads of red hair in the distance. Fred and George! I took arunning leap at the un-expecting Fred and crashed into him, knocking down notonly all his books, but him too.

"Whoa there Bay. What in the nameof Merlin are you doing?" He asked bewilderedly. I was so out of breath Icouldn't answer. Panting, I just got up and collected Fred's books for himwhile he got up too. Then I took a deep breath and calmly said;

"Draco."

"Ah I see. Ok then, let's go findthe rainbow head himself,' Fred said highly amused

"Err… That's ok. He's got Crabbeand Goyle and he thinks I did that too his hair. They were trying to beat meup. For what, like the 80th time? Let's not go find him. How 'boutwe just go back to the common room?" I asked.

"Can't Bay, We've got class," Fredsaid glumly.

"Since when do you go to class?" Iasked

"Ehh your right, so we'll walk youthere because it seems like you need a 24/7 personal body guard when not in thecommon room, but then we should seriously get to class, I don't need anotherdetention,"

"That's not why I wanted you tocome with me. I'll just go myself then," I stubbornly said, walking off.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred one step he caught me from behind. "Get on," he said bending down andmotioning for me to ride on his back.

"You win this time!" I saidlaughing as I climbed up and he raced me to the common room, with Georgelaughing alongside us, carrying my books. When we got there they escorted meinside and dropped me off by the fire.

"We'll be back later!" George said

"ByeBay," Fred added, kissing me gently on the forehead. George did the same and Iblushed as they ran off for whatever class they were going to be late for.

Laterthat night as I was working on my homework with Gia, Ginny came up to uslooking all flustered, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Spillit," I said to her.

"Nothing…"she said humbly.

"Something'sup," I pried. Soon enough she would give.

"Okfine, I have detention tonight!" She exclaimed and then burst into tears. "Pleasedon't tell Percy. I'm supposed to be a good kid. And Percy would tell mum andeverything would be wrong. She'd send me a howler!"

"Ofcourse we won't tell! Why would you think we would? But Percy's a prefect, hemight find out anyways. We'll make it our goal for him not to," I assured her.

"Thanksguys." We then went back to our homework until Fred and George burst in.

"Heygirls! Where are my favorite sisters?" George shouted noisily.

"Bayyyyyyyyyyyy,Ginnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy! Guess who we brought!" Fred obnoxiously yelled.

"It'snot that big of a deal that Charlie's here. She's here every day," I stubbornlysaid.

"Wellthanks for the warm welcome Bay," Charlie said jokingly. "Is your homeworkdone?"

"Yeahh,why?" I asked

"Justbeing the responsible girl I am!" Charlie excitedly said.

"You?Responsible? Puh-Lease."

"When Ibecome a prefect you'll be getting detention," She said jokingly

"As if,"I said laughing along. I lightly punched her arm. Laughing she grabbed my handand pulled me and Ginny up the stairs to the girls dorms. Fred and George,being the only boys who can go into the girls dorms because of my specialrequest to Dumbledore, followed along. "Where are we going?" I asked, absolutelyconfused.

"You'llsee!" Charlie answered, knowingly.

ThenCharlie pulled me into me and Ginny's room.

"Whyare we here?" I was so confused it wasn't funny.

"Noreason," Charlie answered, plain and simple.

"Um ok?"I answered. What is going on?

"SURPRISE!" Tons of people jumped up from under our beds andin drawers and everywhere.

"What'sthe occasion?" I was pleasantly surprised, sure, but my questions weren'tanswered.

"Whydoes there have to be an occasion? Bring on the Butterbeer!" Charlie shouted overthe noise. I decided to go along with it. Why not? The impromptu party lasteduntil at least 3am. I had so much fun I forgot all about Draco. The fun went onuntil the common room door was burst open by Professor McGonagall and Percy.

"Miss O'Reillyand Mr. and Mr. Weasley, to my office, this instant!" McGonagall shoutedindignantly. I slowly walked with Fred and George up to her. "Not you Bay!Charlotte! Get over here!"

"I'mright here Professor, no need to get your panties in a twist!" Charlie saidcalmly.

"To myoffice! Everyone else to bed!" She shouted. I stepped back and whimpered as Iwatched them walk off. What have I done?


	10. Weekend in Hogsmeade

"Professor M, I'm sorry, it was all my fault," I confessed as soon as we entered her office. "I smuggled in the Butterbeer, got the food from the House Elves and planned out the surprise. Honest to Merlin, this was all me!" McGonagall sighed; it was just like me to protect Fred and George.

"Very well, you two can go. Charlotte, detention tomorrow night with Professor Snape," she informed us. I tried my best to look upset. Sometimes she forgot that I wasn't really her student and that Snape adored me. After she dismissed me, I went back to the Common Room where Fred, George, Ginny and Bay were waiting.

"Charlie, you idiot! You didn't have to take the blame," Fred scolded me. I shrugged.

"I really did smuggle in the Butterbeer," I said truthfully. He laughed and picked me up, spinning me around before setting me back down. George did the same.

"Bless your soul," he squeaked, brushing off a fake tear.

"Did you get detention, Charlie?" Bay asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, Bayie. Of course I did. Tomorrow night with Sev," I told them.

"Oh my God, Charlie! I'm so sorry, not with Snape!" Sometimes everyone else forgets, too.

"Don't worry, it'll be cake. I'll pretend to organize cabinets and he'll tell Minnie that I did. It always works out." Since it was 3 am and Filch was most definitely patrolling the castle, I crashed with Fred.

"Fred?" I asked drowsily the next morning. He let out a chuckle, I sounded like a three year old in the mornings and when really tired.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade today?" It was a Saturday and I didn't have detention until 7, so I figured why not make the most of my day?

"Sure. Me, you and George'll take Gin and Bay for their first Hogsmeade trip."

"Cool." Within five minutes I was asleep again.

About an hour later, I woke up to someone saying my name repeatedly.

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlayyyy!" Fred was whispering.

"Nyahh," I mumbled, pulling the blankets over my head. I felt him get up and he grabbed the blankets, yanking them off me. My body immediately curled up, trying to save body heat. Shivers wracked through my body and I tried to go back to sleep.

"George and the girls are waiting downstairs for us, Charles."

"They can wait longer!" With a sigh, he lifted me up easily and carried me downstairs.

"Fre-ed!" I protested, my voice quivering with my shivers as I wrapped my arms around him. His body shook with laughter. He brought me down to the common room and set me down on one of the sofas.

"Morning Fred, morning… Charlie?" Bay said enthusiastically. I moaned and curled up on the couch.

"I'm cooooold!" I attempted to fit my arms into my tank top and my legs into the shorts Fred leant me but it didn't work and I just laid there. Finally, Fred took pity on me and gave me a blanket.

"Well, we're leaving in 20. Want me to get you something of Bay's or Ginny's for you?" My eyes shot open and I jumped up.

"No, that's okay! I'll just run back to Slytherin and get some clothes of mine, be right back!" It was times like these that I was glad I jogged every day. I raced through the corridors down to the dungeons. "Rinocerotis."

"Hey, Charlie, where've you-" Draco began to ask me. I whizzed past him and up to the dormitories.

"No time to talk, Drake!" Once I got into my room, I threw on some denim shorts, throwing my favorite blue and red shirt over my head, fastened my red snakeskin belt around my hips, laced up my red high tops and as I was running to meet the others by the passage to Honeydukes I tied a white ribbon in my red curls.

Bay and Ginny stood next to the twins, wonder and excitement in their faces. That all faded when they saw the tunnel we'd be going through. Sure, it wasn't the most beautiful tunnel, but still, it got us to Honedukes okay.

"Let's go, already!" Bay pleaded. I remember the first time I went to Hogsmeade. Fred and George kidnapped me early in the morning during my first year, blindfolded me and dragged me down the tunnel. When they took it off, I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with a large glass of apple juice in front of me and I immediately forgot that they had kidnapped me. Apple juice just happened to be my favorite drink and they knew it would distract me!

"Race you!" I challenged Fred, and took off down the dirty tunnel.

"You're on!" He yelled, sprinting after me. Laughing and panting, we emerged in Honeyduke's basement. Timothy Honeyduke, the owner, knew about the passage and was okay with us using it. He always had a few blood pops by the door, since I'm the only one who buys them (Bay used to love them until we had an, um, incident with one). Sliding down the wall, I unwrapped one and popped it in my mouth, waiting for the others. Ginny probably wouldn't let them run, since it could possibly mess up her hair. Finally, the three of them emerged and we headed up the stairs to the shop.


	11. 1st Time to Hogsmeade

Chapter 10: 1st time to Hogsmeade

Bay's PoV

I slept a solid 8 hours, from 2am until 10. The party last night had been great, but I still felt bad that Charlie had to take the blame for it. Naturally, being the first one up in my room, I had to be quiet as I dressed and fixed my curls. It didn't take me long to get ready, just throwing on my robes, before I went downstairs alone to get some breakfast.

After breakfast I went back to the common room to find Ginny wide awake talking to George. I went over to them and asked what was going on, and I was surprised by the answer.

"We're taking you and Ginny to Hogsmeade today!" said George with a grin.

"Haven't you forgotten I'm just a first year?" I answered back, puzzled. "How are we going to get there?"

"Through the tunnel, duh. And don't ask me 'will we get caught?' You can't be such a worry wart. It'll be fun. Fred is upstairs waking up Charlie. Do you want to change into everyday clothes instead of your robes?" George asked. It was an offer I couldn't pass up, so I ran upstairs with Ginny to change.

I felt like wearing a dress, and the weather looked nice so I put on a white and pink lacey dress with a silky ribbon. It looked a little too fancy, so Ginny helped me pick out my favorite yellow cropped sundress and a pair of flip flops. She wore a pair of white jean shorts and a pink tank top. We brushed our hair through and she fishtail braided mine before tying it off with a sunny yellow ribbon in a big bow. I curled Ginny's hair and put it in a half up half down. By 11:30, we were downstairs waiting for Charlie, and by 11:50 we were in the tunnel.

Charlie ran way ahead of us, and to keep her curls in place, Ginny insisted on walking. Fred and George led the way for us until we were in Honeydukes.

"Everything looks amazing!" I squealed. Me and Ginny ran around the shop grabbing tons of kinds of candy from all over. Timothy told us that since it's our first time, we can go ahead and take whatever we want. After our bags were stuffed with enough candy for weeks, we headed off to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. The day was magical for me, but Ginny seemed, well, I don't know what the word would be, but off. I would be talking to her, but she would constantly space out. Hazy would be the word I guess. It was mid-March, and everything was starting to bloom, so maybe it was allergies, or just a bad case of spring fever. Whatever it was, I told myself to forget about it, and I that I did.

Later that night, after Charlie went to her detention, Professor McGonagall came into the common room and called my name.

"Bay O'Reilly dear, come with me please," she said in an innocent voice. I instantly dropped my conversation with Ginny and Gia, and walked over to her.

"Yes?" I asked shakily.

"Just follow me," McGonagall said, this time a bit more firmly. I did as I was told and walked with her to her office. "I understand you went to Hogsmeade today."

"Wha-what?" My heart stopped and I could hardly manage that word. How did she find out? George said we wouldn't get caught…

"Yes, you know Draco Malfoy right? Well, he gave a hint that you were there, and I sent a house elf to find you, which they didn't fail to do so, and the house elf reported back to me that you were there, along with a few other redheads. Care to explain?" Professor continued. But before I could answer, I heard another voice shouting my name. And then I woke up.

"Bay, BAY! Bay wake up!" George was shouting at me.

"Huh?" I asked groggily. I was suddenly back in the common room on a couch, not in a hard chair in McGonagall's office.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare… Are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, that was a dream? McGonagall busted me for going to Hogsmeade and I was about to get expelled. It was terrifying!" I exclaimed.

"Bay, what did I tell you?" asked George.

"Not to worry," I said.

"Exactly. Don't." Then with that, he gave me a big brotherly kiss on my forehead and helped me up off the couch, before telling me goodnight, and that I should get to bed because I had had a long day. When I got into our room, Ginny was already passed out on her bed, but no one else was there, so I quickly brushed my teeth and put on my PJ's so I could take advantage of the quiet atmosphere to sleep in.


	12. The Birthday Beater

Chapter 11

An Inter-House Party

Charlie's PoV

October is my favorite month of the year. It contains my favorite day of the year, my birthday. And with my birthday comes an unusual amount of problems for others. Like people struggling over what to get me (money is always a great option) or struggling to figure out where to have my surprise party (honestly, I don't know). And with my birthday being on a Friday, there was sure to be a surprise party.

"Charlie, you ready yet?" Draco yelled. I sighed and suppressed the urge to punch him.

"Just two seconds, let me finish this!" I called back, finishing my intricate stack of Exploding Snap cards. Once someone decided to touch it, the whole thing would explode, and it would be excellent. After admiring my handiwork, I followed Draco down to Uncle Sev's room for our Occlumency lessons. Sure it was weird for two 12 (almost 13!) year olds to be learning Occlumency but trust me, it was a skill we'd both need later in life. Dumbledore had big plans for the two of us and if our minds weren't tuned fine enough, we could pretend to hate anyone who's not a Death Eater, or die. I don't know about Draco, but I really enjoyed living.

There was something about the dungeons that was oddly comforting to me in a way that was scary to most people. Sure, it's a bit creepy and sure it's not the kind of place you'd associate with unicorns and rainbows, but that shouldn't matter. Of course, Snape wasn't the type of guy people usually wanted to go see, but I never understood why. Even most Slytherins didn't want to go near his room. But when you've been working with him since you were 11 on trying to maximize the safety of your future self, you learn to like him.

After our lesson, in which Snape discovered the secret crush I'd been harboring for a Gryffindor for a while, Draco and I went back to Slytherin and into our dorms. However, I could barely sleep. Tomorrow was my birthday and I had no clue where we would party and the day after that were Quidditch tryouts. Eventually I was able to fall into a fitful sleep, and woke up to the familiar birthday song.

"Eurghh," I groaned, forcing my heavy eyes open. Right next to me was a howler singing in the twins' voices. After about three minutes, the singing stopped and the talking began. That was almost worse than the singing.

"Happy birthday, Charlie!" Fred yelled, excitedly.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" George agreed.

"You're thirteen now,"

"Yay!"

"It's time to start thinking about your future,"

"Right you are, Fred, it's never too early to plan ahead!" And it went on. And on. And on. For around ten minutes. I listened to their banter while I got dressed. Millicent and Pansy had long since left, the twins' card severely bothering them.

Then, when I got into the Great Hall, they sang to me again. I got through the day and they only sang to me, let's see, seventeen more times before Draco was leading me somewhere. I'd never been there before, but he led me into a room I'd never seen which was filled with the strangest sight I had ever beheld. There were Slytherins. And Gryffindors. Eating cupcakes and laughing together. Sure, there were 'Puffs and Ravenclaws, too, but this was incredible.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted together. It was amazing. We partied until late, and afterwards, it was only me and my closest friends and family left, as well as a pile of presents.

"Open mine first!" Bay prodded.

"No, mine!" Ron yelled. I picked one up randomly, and it just so happened to be from Percy. I gave him a look before opening it. It was large, fluffy and covered in polka dots. My face looked excited, but the truth was I had no clue what the mysterious item was. Turns out, it was a cloak.

"Thanks," I told him, trying to keep the sarcasm from my voice. The next one I chose was Ron's. I tore off the paper, and it was a package of Blood Pops! "Awesome! Thanks, Ron!" He blushed a little while I picked up the next box, from Ginny. She had gotten me, of all things, a book. When I gave her a quizzical look, she just shrugged. She had been acting weird for a while. Then I grabbed Draco's. It was a bunch of fake mustaches. "Oh my Merlin, Draco, this makes my life so much better." Bay, Percy and Ginny looked confused as to why this would be, but Fred and George smiled at me. We would be having lots of fun with these. Ron always looked confused. The next one I grabbed happened to be from George.

"It may not make sense now, but it will eventually," he smirked. I eyed it suspiciously and then tore off the paper. It was a stack of five different books that appeared to go in a set, all with strange covers.

"Alright then, thanks!" I tore open Hermione's next, which was again, a book. And Fred's consisted of 3 books. One had a giant tree on it, another had a bunch of faces and the third was just a little red book with gold lettering. Harry had gotten me a book that by the looks of it, talked about Quidditch. "Thank you guys, all of you!" I was still confused as to why I had gotten so many books, but that was probably going to be explained sometime.

And then I opened Bay's. It was some makeup. Which, though I love my sister, went into the trash. She also bought me a rather large chocolate chip cookie, which I really enjoyed.

"Thanks, Bay," I said. She smiled at me before our little gathering broke up. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Bay, Hermione and Percy all went back to Gryffindor as soon as we were done, not wanting to stay out later then they already were, but Draco, the Twins and I stayed for a while.

"Scared, Charlie?" George asked me randomly, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Why should I be?" I asked, confused. He rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."

"I'm going to make it, trust me. I've got the best teacher around." I gave Fred a smile, completely ignoring the fact that both he and George had taught me my seeking skills.

"What about me?" A look of false hurt crossed his face and I decided to let my little joke go.

"Oh yeah, teacher_s._" I made sure to annunciate the end of it.

Our conversation ranged from Quidditch to how obsessed Draco was with Hermione, and there were surprisingly no fights.

Draco and I tried to keep our laughter down as we made our way back to Slytherin and collapsed in our respective dorms. We had a big day ahead of us, or at least I did.

The next morning, we both ate some breakfast before heading down to the Quidditch pitch. Fred and George gave me good luck hugs and Bay made sure that I had eaten a balanced breakfast (I had not).

"There's our new seeker!" Marcus Flint said happily, as soon as we entered the pitch. We looked at him a little confused, before noticing the shiny new Nimbus 2001s next to him, and the note. I picked up the note and gave it to Draco.

"Dear Mr. Flint, I hope you accept this generous donation to your team. Signed, Lucius Malfoy," Draco read. "Oh my Merlin, I can't believe he would do that!" Draco was happy to be on the team but really did want to be accepted based on talent. We waited a while and then Flint announced Beater tryouts. "G'luck." I smiled and hopped onto my Comet Two-Sixty and gave my best performance.

We were playing a mock-game, where the five of us trying out for Beaters hit a set of ten Bludgers and the members of SQT flying around us. Right before we started, I heard yelling behind me. Fred, George and Bay had decided to come watch. The adrenaline and joy overtook my body and I hit the Bludgers with as much strength I could manage. One after the other they flew in front of me and one after the other I popped them exactly on target.

At the end of the day, my name along with a sixth year named Nicholas Davenport was called as the new Beaters, and we were given our very own Nimbus 2001s, which magically engraved our names onto them. Bay and the Twins ran down to congratulate me.

"Look what Draco's dad got us!" I exclaimed excitedly. Bay, not really interested in brooms, stood aside so that the Twins could admire my new Nimbus in all its glory.

"It's got your name on it!" Fred said. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say?" He glared at me, but continued to gawk at my broom.

The rest of the day I was absolutely giddy, but then I remembered that my perfect weekend would end come Monday.


	13. Post Birthday Pranks

Chapter 13- Post-Birthday Pranks

The day of the dodgeball game I threw on some shorts, my converse and a sports bra, tying my hair in a messy bun as I ran down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Long story short, we lost. Bay, by some sort of magic, won it for Gryffindor. I was a teensy bit upset about our loss (okay, a lot upset), so after our picnic, I decided to eat the big cookie Bay had given me for my birthday and then went to bed.

When I first woke up, I felt fine. But I wasn't. I showered and got dressed like usual, met Draco in the common room and then we headed down to breakfast.

"Does my hair look okay?" He asked me as we walked.

"I think it looks dumb slicked back like that," I told him, the lie I had formulated in my head getting lost on the way to my mouth. I mean, I'd always thought that but I would never, ever, ever tell him that. Or so I thought.

"Good morning to you, too!" He stormed off in a rage. I had no idea what was happening, it was like the filter between my brain and my mouth had broken.

"Hey, Charlie? Care to join me for breakfast?" Blaise asked, falling in to step beside me.

"No," I told him bluntly, quickening my pace. He followed me.

"Why not? I'm hot." I let out a laugh.

"Because you are an insufferable, chauvinistic pig. Besides, I like..." Before I could finish, I shoved my fist into my mouth so all that came out was "Fuff Wubnub." And the truth telling didn't stop there.

"And I was like, am I really that ugly?" Oliver Wood had just finished telling a story as I sat down.

"No. I think you're sexy," I told him honestly, sitting down between Fred and Bay. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I covered it with my hand as if that would stop the stupid from coming out.

"Um, thanks."

"Sorry about that, for some reason my brain has lost it's filter."

"It was me!" Bay blurted out. "I bought some Veritserum at the beginning of the year and put it in your cookie. I thought it would be a funny prank!" Now that I knew the problem, I could fix it. Sort of.

"Fred, silence me. Now." He did as I asked so I wouldn't say yet another thing I'd regret.

After breakfast, Bay and I went to Dumbledore. I motioned for Bay to explain our situation.

"Well, I was sick of Charlie pranking me all the time so I bought some Veritserum during the summer and put it in a cookie that I gave to Charlie for her birthday and then Fred silenced her so that she wouldn't say something stupid. I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" Bay said all in one breath. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Seems, Miss Charlotte, that this could last around 48 hours, judging from how long it was sitting," he explained. I was screwed.

"Isn't there an antidote?" Bay's voice was feeble.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait it out."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie! The bottle said one hour!" Obviously, she didn't read the fine print. She was lucky I was still silenced and that we were in the presence of an adult.

"Charlotte, I'll excuse you from class if you would like." I shook my head vigorously. I did not need to miss more class than I already was, given my reading situation. "Very well. I will let you stay silenced, just present this note to your teachers." He scrawled a quick note and let Bay off with a warning, excusing us to class.

As soon as I was out of his office, I stalked away from my sister, ignoring her yells and continued to potions. After handing Sev my note, I took my seat with Marcus Flint.

"So is it true you have to answer every question you're asked?" he whispered to me, cutting up our Dirigible plums. I nodded against my will. A fourth year Hufflepuff next to us smirked and whispered to his friend, looking at us. I think his name was Timmy or something.

After class, him and his friends cornered me, taking advantage of the fact that I had to answer them.

"So, O'Reilly, hear you've gotta tell me the truth, that right?" he asked, crossing his arms. I nodded and tried to push past him to get to charms, but they followed me.

"You ever done serious damage to someone with a prank?" I nodded again. "Who?" I covered my mouth so he wouldn't see what I was saying. "Silenced, eh?" I nodded. "Guess we just have to ask yes or no questions." We reached Flitwick's room before he could ask me something else and I hurried in. "This isn't over, O'Reilly!" Without a word, I handed Flitwick my note. He nodded, gave it back and told me to take my seat. I plopped down in the desk next to Draco's.

"You okay?" he asked, momentarily forgetting this morning's drama. I handed him the note and he read it over. "I forgive you for this morning, by the way." He handed me the note back and gave me a sympathetic look before focusing on the lesson again.

Timmy, whose real name was actually Thomas, didn't bother me the rest of the day because Draco stayed by my side at all times. We had lessons with Snape that day, so we headed to his room after working on Transfiguration for a while.

The next day, a bajillion people flocked around me, asking questions. Thomas had done this, told everyone about my situation.

"Do you fancy anybody?" Pansy asked me, following Draco and I down to breakfast. I nodded.

"Is he a Slytherin?" I shook my head. "Ravenclaw?" I shook my head again. "...Hufflepuff?" I shook my head yet again. "Gryffindor?" I nodded reluctantly. "Older?" Again, I nodded. Before she could continue, Thomas came up to me.

"Having fun, O'Reilly?" he asked, a smug smile on his face. I shook my head. "Good." He gave me a lingering look before walking away.

"Hello, Charlie!" Fred said from behind me.

"We're here," George continued.

"To be,"

"Your personal,"

"Bodyguards!" they finished together. With that, they each grabbed one of my arms and one of my legs and carried me to charms. I couldn't do anything more than flail around in their tight grip, which did nothing. After every class, they were waiting for me.

While I was studying with Hermione after classes were done, Thomas asked me some inappropriate questions I'd rather not get into when I suddenly figured out I was able to lie again! I got so excited and ran to find the Twins to un-silence me. Afterwards, I gave them hugs and ran off to find Draco.

"Hey, Charlie!" he greeted me, looking up from the Wizard's chess game he was playing with Blaise.

"Draco, guess what?" I asked. Before he could reply, I continued. "I can lie again!" He jumped up and hugged me, knocking over the chess board in the process.

"Hello, I still exist!" Blaise yelled angrily.

"Wish you didn't!" I shouted at him as he walked away.

"Prove it to me," Draco demanded. "Lie. What's your name?"

"Agnes McFurgensnuffles. Now come on! We've got revenge to make!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me to an empty potions lab in the dungeons. I flitted around, singing and gathering ingredients, ordering Draco around.

"Put the flobberworms in! Now, before it turns yellow!" I shrieked, chipping up the Gurdyroot. He did as I said without a word. We stayed there the majority of the night, brewing and plotting until our trap was set.

The next morning, we walked confidently into the great hall and took our seats, waiting for the potion to take effect on my sister and Thomas.

I heard it about five minutes later, two girlish screams. The potion we had made caused their mouths to burn uncontrollably whenever they tried to speak. Bay was rather angry but me, but I found her anger amusing. And Thomas was furious.

All in all, t'was a good day. Until I got detention. (Even then it wasn't that bad)


End file.
